


A Boyfriend Trying His Best

by nemuru_tamashi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Date Night, Eren and Levi practically live together, Eren loves him tho, Eren works for Pixis, Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a dork, M/M, Mentions of Dot Pixis, Older Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romantic Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sweet Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Younger Eren, cuteness, mentions of hanji zoe - Freeform, only by a couple years tho, tbh who doesn’t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemuru_tamashi/pseuds/nemuru_tamashi
Summary: Table cloth? Check.Red roses in the middle of the table? Check.A few scattered rose petals on said table? Check.Two candles strategically and evenly placed on either side of the vase? Check.Clean, white plates at each end of the table? Check.Delicious, totally home made lasagna on the plates? Check.Napkins?Wait, where were the napkins?





	A Boyfriend Trying His Best

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh.. hey there..? I have no idea where this came from, I was just scrolling through tumblr and came across one of my favorite posts by one of my favorite people and just felt the need to write this. So, doodlingclown, this is for you! I hope you like it! :) Here’s the Link to the art this was based off of: https://doodlingclown.tumblr.com/post/173118670324/a-boyfriend-trying-his-best
> 
> (By the way, this is my first Fic (for the most part), so I’m sorry if it’s bad. I tried to look over it the best I could, and trust me, I’m very judgmental of myself. It's probably still crappy. Oh well :'])

Table cloth? Check.  
Red roses in the middle of the table? Check.  
A few scattered rose petals on said table? Check.  
Two candles strategically and evenly placed on either side of the vase? Check.  
Clean, white plates at each end of the table? Check.  
Delicious, totally home made lasagna on the plates? Check.  
Napkins? 

Wait, where were the napkins?

"Shit, I knew I forgot something," I muttered as I walked back into the small kitchen of my- and Eren's -apartment. Well, technically it was my apartment, but he spent so many nights here it was more like home for the both of us. 

I gathered two clean, white napkins in my hands and strode back over to the table. Tonight I had planned a nice, romantic at home date to help Eren relax. He'd been really stressed lately with the end of his college semester coming up and his "long and grueling" hours ("I swear to god, Levi, Pixis makes me stay overtime! Like, major overtime! I don't care if I'm his favorite, I wanna go home! ..what do you mean, 'you slack off'? I don't slack off! I never slack off! ..okay, maybe I procrastinated on that one essay and maybe I get distracted sometimes- but that's not the point!") at his internship at Pixis Inc, and I wanted to help him unwind. So here I was, being a good boyfriend, and getting the table set for our totally not cliche dinner.

I folded the napkins using my wiki how article ("how to make a napkin look fancy!") and set them beside the plates. I wiped my hands on my slacks on nodded to myself. This was okay. This was good. Everything was going to go perfectly, it was going to be great. I would not mess this up. Eren was going to love thi-

I heard keys jangling and a shifting noise that immediately made me panic. A fumble and a muffled, "Shit," and yep, that was definitely Eren. Thoughts began racing in my head- you're a grown ass man, Levi, this is a date, it's not Highschool anymore, stop being stupid, oh my god what if Eren doesn't like it? SHUT UP, BRAIN -and my heart began to pound. My fingers tapped in a quick pace on the table and I felt frozen, and oh god, this was such a stupid idea. 

I finally unstuck myself from my awkward stance and gripped the table cloth between my fingers. Without thinking, I ripped the cloth away from the table and everything smashed onto the ground. Shit. Well, no more romantic dinner, I guess. 

I fumbled around, thinking of a way that would make me look innocent to the mess behind me. I eventually ended up propping one hand on the table and the other on my hip with one foot crossed over the other, looking very suspicious. I saw as Eren toed off his shoes in the hallway and his voice rang out in the quiet apartment. 

"Hey babe!" He shouted. "I know I'm getting the floors wet but it's pouring outside and I had to walk half a mile because my car broke down on my way back from work-" he walked in the kitchen, taking off his things and setting them down before continuing his rant. "Speaking of work, Pixis made me work overtime again, so it's his fault that I'm wet because I was supposed to get off at 7:30 and it definitely wasn't raining then-" he finally stopped and sniffed the air. Wait, why was he-? 

Shit, the table cloth was on fire? My eyes widened. Eren looked over at me, eyes narrowed. His eyes flittered across the room and he finally found the source of the burning smell. He opened his mouth, but before he could open his mouth I blurted out a "Yo," and just managed to look even more stupid. 

There was a moment of silence and Eren raised his eyebrow before speaking. "Why is the table cloth on fire?" He questioned. 

"Uhhh.." I droned. "I dunno..."

"Levi," he stated seriously. "Why is the table cloth on fire?"

I could feel myself blush as I stood up and fiddled my hands, looking down at the floor. "Well, you've been really stressed lately with college and your job and I wanted to be a good boyfriend and help you relax so I decided to make a totally home made nice romantic dinner and it was gonna be great but then you came in and I realized how stupid it was and I kind of maybe ripped the table cloth off the table and there happened to be candles on the the cloth so the table cloth might have been set on fire..?" I blurted out. I looked back at him and we made eye contact for a moment before I looked back down. 

I heard footsteps and soon saw Eren's black shoes in front of mine. I felt a soft, warm hand on my chin as Eren tilted my face up. My eyes flitted between him and the still burning cloth.

"Shouldn't we take care of the clo-" 

"Levi, shut up," he said, and before I knew it he was kissing me, gently and passionately all at once. Eventually I gave in and grasped his face in my hands as I practically inhaled him. We kissed for a few minutes until I finally pulled away, breathless. Eren looked at me for a moment before groaning and hugging me, burrowing his face in my neck. 

"Oh my god," he said. "You're so adorable. I love you so much." 

"Shut up!" I retorted back. "I tried, okay?" 

"I know," he said, chuckling, before pulling back. He kissed my cheek. 

"Help me clean up?" I asked hopefully.

He sighed. "You're such a piece of work." 

/|.*;:;*.|\

A few weeks later a package came to my office while I was working. Assuming it was something work related, I opened it only to find a note and a T-shirt. 

"Levi," it read. "I found this online and immediately thought of you. I just had to buy it, so here you are. Please wear it, it's a perfectly good shirt and I paid good money for it. Love you!  
-Eren"

I pulled out the shirt and sighed. Well, I might as well put it to use.

Later that day, when Hanji asked me what I was wearing, I told her I was 'A Boyfriend Trying His Best'.

**Author's Note:**

> (Uhm honestly screw indenting paragraphs. I mean gotta go your own way amirite?)
> 
> So basically, Eren sent Levi a T-shirt that said, "A Boyfriend Trying His Best" on it. That’s what the artwork was titled and I thought it’d be funny if it was in the story somehow so I snuck it in there. ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated if you leave them, and all corrective criticism and suggestions are welcome. I’ve got a little something I’ve been working on for a while that should be done soon, so look out for that too.
> 
> Feel free to chat with me!  
> Tumblr: nemuru-tamashi  
> Wattpad: nemuru_tamashi
> 
> (Edit: fixed a few grammar mistakes, thanks Audrey.)


End file.
